


Услуга за услугу

by jamie_lee



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ник - молодой потрошитель, Монро - Гримм.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Услуга за услугу

**Author's Note:**

> написано для Кошака

На цветном стекле, через которое Ник старается рассмотреть происходящее в доме, изображен старинный меч. Предупреждение для особо неосмотрительных существ, которые по глупости своей могут забрести в обитель одинокого угрюмого Гримма. Любой другой на месте Ника поверил бы, что никого нет дома, но эй, потрошитель и его волшебный нюх. Ник его почувствовал еще до того, как до дома доехал.  
\- Монро, - он выкрикивает имя так бодро, что в комнате что-то с грохотом падает на пол. Ник малодушно надеется, что эта та уродливая ваза, которую Монро подарила бывшая. - Монро-о-о.  
Дверь раскрывается нараспашку, и Монро, стоящий за ней, выглядит более чем раздраженным. Он скрещивает руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что не собирается нянчиться с незадачливым полицейским. И правда.  
\- Разве у тебя нет работы, которой надо заниматься? - Монро дотрагивается большим пальцем до нижней губы, делая вид, что задумался. - Да! Точно. Ты же вроде как детектив. А это не запрещено?  
Ник не слушает его даже, пробирается в дом, там, где знакомый запах везде-везде. Ведет носом, проверяя, не было ли кого-нибудь здесь.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - объявляет Ник, с удобством усаживаясь на диван, и незаметно проводит ладонями по обивке, оставляя на ней свой запах.  
Метить территорию обычным способом чревато - когда Монро застал Ника, справляющего нужду на его дворе, Монро чуть удар не хватил, кажется.   
\- Тебе не кажется, что ты должен избегать меня на инстинктивном уровне? - Монро ставит перед ним чашку черного кофе, присаживается на кресле напротив. Ника порой восхищает, сколько опасной силы скрывается в нелепом на вид Гримме.  
\- Я тебе полностью доверяю, - Ник отпивает глоток, жмурясь от удовольствия, и даром что хвостом не виляет. Хорошо, что у него нет хвоста. - Большой злой медведь, Монро. И тебе ли не знать, что он вряд ли будет один.   
\- Тебе не следует вмешиваться в это, - у Монро глаза становятся жестче. - Ты недостаточно силен.  
\- Я полицейский.  
\- Медведи, Ник. Тебе объяснить, как это работает?  
\- Я буду должен, - Ник не знает, сколько раз говорил эту фразу. Монро никогда не требует расплаты, но иногда, как сейчас, смотрит так, что у Ника волосы на загривке становятся дыбом. - Может, получится с ними договориться.  
Монро выразительно крутит пальцем у виска - твоя овощная диета тебя до добра не доведет - и решительно отбирает у Ника кружку.  
Тот улыбается, предчувствуя великую охоту.


End file.
